Please Make The Pain Stop
by journey maker
Summary: Joey is missing, who has him and why? rated for language, rape, violence and torture. Will Seto have time to finally tell him how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today was the day that Joey was suppose to meet the gang and they were going to go to the new Amusement Park down by the pier, but no one knew where Joey was. Duke and Tristan drove to his house by no one was there. Mai and Tea went to the Mall and asked if anyone had seen Joey at his usual hang out the Arcade but no one had see him. Now Mai was beginning to get really worried and she called the one person who might know where he was and that was Kaiba.

Seto was busy with some new video game the company was making and it wasn't a good time at all to disturb him, but Mai told his secretary that it was an emergency and when Kaiba said "What is it?" Mai nearly shouted at him for being such an asshole and then she asked "Have you seen Joey, we can't find him anywhere?"

Kaiba took a deep breath to keep from screaming at her and then he said "How the hell do you expect me to know where Wheeler is when we can't stand each other?"

Mai turned away from Tea so that she wouldn't hear what she was about to say and then she blasted him "Listen you ice prick, I happen to know that you and Joey meet up every now and then and I don't really want to know why so stop being such a jerk and just answer me please."

Kaiba withdrew his horns and said "Listen, I don't know where he is, but I'll have a few men try to find him. When I do what do I tell him?"

Mai then softly said "Well just tell him to get his damn ass to the Amusement Park ASAP." Then she hung up the phone and they went to find the others.

Yami and Yugi were talking through their link and Yami said "Listen I have a really bad feeling about all of this and I think that we need to call Bakura and Marik and ask for their help. Joey might be in real trouble and those two know some really shady people in Domino."

Yugi agreed with him and he said to the others "I think that maybe we should ask Bakura and Marik if they've seen Joey and if not we have to ask for their help. I know that Malik and Ryou will make them help so let's go over to Ryou's." Yugi called Mai and told her where they were going and she said that they meet them there.

Ryou opened the door and when he saw who was there he knew that it wasn't a social call and when Yugi told him why they were there he called out "Bakura get your fat ass down here now!"

Grumbling as he came down the stairs he stopped when he saw them and he was about to say something real nasty but Ryou stopped him when he said "Joey is missing and no one not even Kaiba knows where he is. I want you to go get Marik and try to find out where he is. If you don't then you know what'll happen right?"

Bakura looked daggers at Ryou who only smiled at him as he stormed out of the house on his way to Malik's. As he walked there he was thinking of ways to make Ryou sorry for this but he knew that he wouldn't really do anything to him.

When he knocked on the Ishtar's door and Ishizu answered the door, she had a shocked look on her face and she said "Something horrible has happened to Joseph Wheeler and Malik and Marik are trying to figure where he is and who's behind it all."

Bakura hurried inside and when he found them they both looked like someone had walked across their graves. "What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked.

Malik said "Sister felt something wrong with the alignment in the Cosmos and she called Shadi who confirmed that something was really wrong and it had to do with Joseph Wheeler, but neither of them knows where he is or who is causing all of this."

All of a sudden Marik went flying backwards and slammed into the wall and as he tried to get up he muttered something about "That god damned son of a bitch" then he passed out.

As Marik started to come to, Malik and Bakura hurried over and helped Marik to stand up and he looked at Bakura and he said "He's back and he's got others with him and it doesn't look good for Wheeler. We have to get there before they kill him, we have to call Kaiba and let him know and I know that he'll give us the best men for the job." Then he fainted.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Who is Marik and Bakura talking about??????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_Deep inside the bowels of an old abandoned house there was a figure hanging from the ceiling. This figure was that of a young man and he was naked and unconscious. The door opened and in walked two hooded figures and they approached the young man and as they were talking the young man came to._

"Where am I?" Joey asked.

One of the hooded men told him "You're exactly where you are supposed to be, now shut the hell up!"

The other hooded man ran his hands down Joey's naked chest and as he squirmed to get away from the hand the other man was running his hands up Joey's legs and as he got to the junction between his legs, one of the man's hands cupped his balls while his other hand stroked his cock and as it started to become erect tears ran down Joey's face as he begged them to stop.

The man that was stroking his chest doubled up his fist and struck Joey in the face and bloodied his nose and mouth and he shouted "You were told to shut the hell up, so do it or I swear you'll regret it!"

Joey became so erect that he thought his cock would explode and then the man put it into his mouth and sucked it till he came and exploded into the man's mouth. When the man took it out of his mouth he said "Damn that was good, you have to try this some time."

The other man chuckled as he said "Oh, I think I'll wait till he says its okay and I'll sample something else."

Joey was nearly sobbing trying not to make a sound as they men walked out of the room and as he hung there he was praying that Seto or someone would come and get him the hell out of there before anything else happened to him.

Sadly no one came and it only got worse for poor Joey.

At the Ishtar's home:

When Marik finally came to, he sat up and looked at Bakura and he said "That no good bastard has come back and he's stronger and has more men with him and he has Joey and I'm terrified that if we can't find him then he'll kill Joey and make an example of him to let the others know that he means business."

Malik was so confused, he didn't know who Marik and Bakura were talking to and he asked "Who are you two talking about and why are you both acting like this person is so terrifying and I didn't know anyone could make either of you this nervous."

Marik looked at his light and he said "This man we speak of is one of the most powerful magicians and now he's associated himself with other men who have powers that are just as strong as his. We are nervous because neither of us really knows how to destroy this man and his legion. That's why we're nervous."

Just then Ishizu and Shadi came into the room and they heard the last of what they were talking about and Shadi asked "Are you really sure that it's Arkana and who is with him that scares both of you?"

Bakura turned to him and he said "We're sure that it's Arkana because Marik got a glimpse of him when he was searching for Joey, and if he's right then he has others who are just as strong and can use illusion and magic to make things harder to defeat them. Malik then said "Shouldn't you let Yugi and the others know what is happening?"

Bakura then asked if he could use the phone and he called the Game Shop. "Hello, Game Shop may I help you?" Grandpa said.

Solomon this is Bakura and I have to talk to Yami please.

Yami's voice came over the phone and he said "Have you found Joey yet?"

"No we haven't found him, but Marik when I was trying to find him he had a vision and he's in a lot of trouble, Arkana has him and Marik and I are certain it isn't because he likes him. I'm afraid that the Arkana has come back for a much more sinister reason and before to long he'll probably let us know what it is. If we don't get Joey back soon, I'm afraid that we never will." Bakura told him.

Yami's nearly fell to the floor when Bakura told that. He also knew that if what Bakura was saying was true then Arkana was back for something more then just wanting to make Joey's life miserable but what was the reason? Yami thanked Bakura and he told him "I'll let the others know and Bakura please let me know if you find out anything else."

Back in the abandoned house:

The door opened again and Joey saw three hooded figures coming towards him and he was silently praying that somehow he could just blink his eyes and get the hell out of there. The tallest of the three figures started talking but the voice was garbled and Joey couldn't make out who it was.

"I have come here to let you know that there is no escape for you and no one knows where you are as of now. In a little while everyone will know why I am here for and you'll be my example to show them if they don't give in to my demands then one by one they all will become my prisoner and they will end up like you." The figure said and then he walked away leaving the other two there to do what they were told to do.

One of the men stood behind Joey and he wrapped a belt of some kind around his waist and then he secured it to a poll on either side of Joey. Then the second man pulled something out of his cape and walked around behind Joey while the first man stood facing him. Then Joey heard something that made his blood turn to ice, he heard the sound of the man practicing striking a whip and then there was a loud snap and the whip struck Joey's back and he screamed out in pain.

The man standing in front of Joey picked up a video camera and started filming this and his sadistic laughter could be heard every time the whip struck Joey's back and he'd scream. This went on for about two minutes and then as Joey's limp body hung there the two me stood there looking at his back and watched the blood drip onto the floor and then they went to another table and there they both picked up some kind of bag and threw salt onto Joey's badly whipped back and when it hit his back Joey started screaming and didn't stop till he fainted.

The men laughed as they walked out of the room and went to talk to the third man and he told them "now we really get serious and tomorrow we begin a new kind of torture, you both get to rape that young man and I will have use the same camera to video tape it and then I will send a copy to all of his friends with a my demands, and I will tell them if they aren't met then the torture of Wheeler goes on and on till they do as I want."

At the Game Shop:

Yami knew that he had to tell Yugi who Bakura and Marik fear has Joey. He prays that they are wrong, but the sound of Bakura's voice told him that they weren't. "Yugi I have to talk to you." Yami said.

After Yami got through talking, Yugi was so damn mad and he said "We have to tell the others especially Kaiba and hope that somehow we can find Joey and get him back before that sick bastard really hurts him."

They called Kaiba Corp. and talked to Seto who nearly passed out but then he told them "I will do anything that will help find Joey, just let me know whatever you need and I will make dams sure that you get it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Joey is in for even more hellish pain, will he survive????


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The door opened and the two hooded figures walked over to where Joey was hanging and the taller of the two picked up the bucket of water and threw it onto Joey's back causing the salt to go into the whip marks on his back and that caused Joey to scream out in pain. He opened his eyes and he begged them to stop the pain.

The short one laughed and he said "Sorry we can't do that. The big man wants the others to know that he means business and if that means we have to cause you pain then we're going to do just that."

Then Joey felt himself being lowered till his feet touched the floor and then he heard a scraping sound and the men grabbed hold of his body and strapped him into some kind of weird chair and as they fastened his arms and legs down they touched a couple of buttons and the chair moved into a weird position and then he heard the sound of the men unzipping their pants and he knew what was coming.

The tallest of the two was positioned directly behind Joey and he took his cock and jerked it till he was really stiff and erect and then he rammed into Joey's anus and as he screamed out in pain the man continued to ram his cock in and out of Joey and as he was doing that the other man was video tapping all this happening.

Then when the man ejaculated into Joey and he pulled out he changed positions with the other man and he then started raping Joey and the other man taped it. Joey was screaming because this man was twice the size as the other man and it ripped his anus till he was bleeding and the blood ran down from his anus and it dripped on the floor.

When the men were threw raping him, they both laughed because as the one man said "I haven't had such a tight ass in years and it felt so damn good." They undid Joey from the chair not caring if it was causing him such pain and they again raised his body till he was off the floor and they took the bucket of water and threw onto his body to wash the blood away.

Then the door opened and the third man came in and held out his hand and the man put the camera in to his hand and he walked out without saying one word.

Arkana went into the other room and he viewed the tape and upon seeing what was being done to Joey he laughed and as the other men entered the room he said "Make sure that Seto Kaiba gets this tape along with this note. He will either do as I say or he'll watch as Joseph Wheeler dies in the most horrible way." Then he handed the package to Satake and Takaido and told them again "Don't let anyone see you and I don't care how you get this to Kaiba just do it."

After they left Arkana walked into the next room and there sat Panik, and Bonz and he told them make sure that you locate him and make sure that he knows why I want him here and tell him if he wants to live he'll come."

When Satake and Takaido went to find someone to deliver the package to Kaiba they found to of the most worthless people to do it and it didn't cost them anything at all because they both were scared shitless when they noticed who they were talking to.

So Rex and Weevil delivered the package to Kaiba Corp. and told Roland the head of Security that they had to give this to Kaiba himself, they were allowed to hand the package to Seto, but then they were apprehended by Roland and taken to be questioned to find out who gave them the package.

When Seto opened the package and noticed that it was a video tape he read the note first and his stomach turned over and he almost lost it when he read:

_This is a little excerpt of what is to come if you don't do as I have written in this note. I want all of the plans to the device that I know you have that can change the past into the present and back again. If you don't give it to me let's say in a week then you'll receive another tape and it will show Joseph Wheeler's execution."_

Seto called Yami and told him that a video was delivered to Kaiba Corp. by Rex and Weevil and he feared that it had something to do with Joey's disappearance."

Yami said "I'll get Marik and Bakura and we'll be right there, don't look at that tape till we get there. Marik may be able to pick up some thing from the tape."

When the three Yami's arrived at Seto's Office, he inserted the tape into the machine and as it was playing Seto ran to the bathroom and threw up several times. Yami, Bakura and Marik wanted to get their hands on Arkana and who ever that was who was doing all that to poor Joey. He was just a pawn in all of this and they wanted to bring him home before anything else could happen.

When Seto returned from the bathroom he was wiping his mouth and he said "Please tell me that you've found something."

Bakura then said "Marik knows who gave the tape to Rex and Weevil and now it really gets strange, it was Satake and Takaido and they only work with Bandit Keith but this isn't any of his work. We really have to locate Arkana before he can do anything else to Joey."

All of them realize that it was going to be next to impossible to do that until they found out where in the hell Arkana was right that very minute. All they could do was to destroy that tape and never let their lights or anyone else see it, hell it could very well destroy Yugi and the others if they saw what was happening to their friend.

Back inside the house:

Satake and Takaido returned to tell Arkana that they found someone to deliver the tape to Kaiba, and Arkana didn't know who it was and that the ones who did it would turn in the two men that he trusted and when he found out he would kill them without even blinking an eye.

When Marik asked Seto "What the hell is Arkana talking about, what device?"

Seto then walked over to a blank wall and with his back to them he pressed a series of numbers on his watch and the wall opened to reveal a door and as he opened it, he turned to them and he said "Inside this very room is a device that Gozaburo was working on and he finished it but before he could try it out he died. I found this room after his death and after reading what he had written about this damn thing I decided that it wouldn't ever be used and I've tried several ways to destroy it but it can't be destroyed."

Marik then said "What the hell does it do?" Seto turned his back to them and he took a deep breath and then he turned back around and he said ……………

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...What does Seto tell them?????


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Marik asked what the machine did, Seto turned and faced them and he said "From what I've been able to understand the machine will allow a person to travel back through time to an alternate location and then the person can obtain things and return to the present time with said objects and use them as they see fit."

Yami was nearly white as was Marik and Bakura and then he said "What if that person was pure evil and he found something that he could use to his advantage to take control of a certain period of time, what's to stop him from doing so? Could he be stopped? God, this could be devastating if Arkana got his hands on this machine."

Seto sat down because he had already thought about that and he knew that he couldn't let that happen, but then what would become of Wheeler if he didn't?

Bakura then stood up and said "Alright, we know that Arkana can't get hold of this machine, but how do we stop him from trying and what about Wheeler? How do we stop that bastard from hurting or even killing him if he doesn't get what he wants?"

Yami took a deep breath and then he said "Is there anyway to make a duplicate of that machine but not have it work like Arkana wants? If we could then maybe we could use it to get Arkana to release Joey and then we could rush in and take that madman down."

Seto thought for a minute and then he said "I have to get Mokuba to help but I think that it can be done but I don't know who long it will take and we have a time limit to do what Arkana said."

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Seto opened it there stood Mokuba and he looked at his brother and asked "Seto what's going on?"

Seto had Mokuba come in and then he locked the door and as he explained to his brother about what was happening, Mokuba looked at the blue prints of the machine and then he turned back to his brother and he said "I can do it and it will even look exactly like the real one but it won't have the power grid. I don't know if this Arkana will be able to tell the difference but it may give you enough time to get Joey out of where ever they have him."

Yami put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and he said "We will make sure that we find him before you have this duplicate done." Then he, Marik and Bakura walked to the door unlocked it and before they left Yami said "Get it done and we'll be back with news as to where Arkana's location is."

Back at the abandoned house:

Panik and Bonz brought The Death Imitator (Mimic of Doom) to meet with Arkana. After they left Arkana told this person why he was here and what he was trying to do. The Death Imitator was interested in what he was trying to do, but he also knew that going up against the three Yami's especially since both Bakura and Marik can enter the Shadow Realm and get some of the Shadow Monsters to do their bidding he said to Arkana "Before I help you, you have to make sure that neither Bakura or Marik can go into the Shadows and bring back anything to help them."

Arkana wasn't afraid of that but if he wanted The Death Imitator to help then he had better made damn sure that he can stop Bakura and Marik and he knew exactly how to do it. He'd have Panik and Bonz somehow kidnap their lights and then they'd have to do as he said or he'd make examples of them too. Arkana then handed Panik an envelope to deliver to Bakura and if he failed then he'd end up in the Shadows and Panik hated the Shadows. He did as he was told and when Bakura was given the envelope he ran like the devil himself was after him.

At the Residence of Ryou and Bakura:

Bakura answered the door and found a strange envelope and upon opening it and he read what it said he was utterly outraged and he showed it to Marik and they both wanted to get their hands on that manic and squeeze the life out of him. Bakura opened his link with Ryou and ordered him to go find Malik and they were both to go to the Manor and wait there until he and Marik could get there.

Ryou didn't understand what was going on but he knew that Bakura was terrified about something and he never gets scared but he was now so Ryou did as Bakura asked and he and Malik went to the Manor to wait for them. Bakura called Seto and told him about the letter and Seto said "You're right to send them here; they'll be safe here because Arkana can't get through the security defenses here at the Manor. You'd better call Yami and have him get Yugi here as soon as possible."

When Yami got the call from Bakura he thanked him and he got Yugi to the Manor and then after making sure that he was going to be alright, Yami went back to Bakura's to find out what they were going to do about this new threat from Arkana?

Back at the abandoned house:

Arkana told The Death Imitator about having Wheeler here and how they were using him to get the others to give him the machine, the Mimic of Doom decided to go see for himself and as he walked over to where Joey was hanging he chuckled to himself "I wonder how fast they'd do what Arkana wanted if they found a body part that belonged to Wheeler on the doorstep of the Manor?"

Then he proceeded to take one of his knives from inside his coat and he cut off Wheeler's index finger and he used magic to stop the bleeding he took the finger to Arkana and said "Send this to them and maybe they'll take you a little more serious when they find out that it belongs to that guy out there." Arkana couldn't believe that he was holding the finger from Wheeler's hand and he put it into a box and called to Panik and Bonz and told them to deliver it to the Manor and tell them that if this doesn't convince them then there would be another piece delivered another day."

The package was delivered to the Manor and when Seto opened it he screamed out loud and Roland came running and when he saw what was in the box he took to have an analysis done to find out who it belonged to.

To Roland's horror it belonged to Joseph Wheeler, it was his index finger. He took the results and showed them to Seto who completely fell apart. Would they ever find Joey in time? Would he ever be able to tell him how he really feels? Seto then said "Please call and let Yami and the others know about this and tell them to please hurry and find Joey before they do anything else to him."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Discovering where Joey is...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, but I do own the creatures named in this story...

Chapter Five

Roland called Bakura and let him know about Seto getting one of Joey's fingers in a package with a note and it caused the Yami to let out the loudest growl and then he told Roland "Let Seto know that it has just become a personal battle and since Arkana wanted a War, we'll give him one. Tell Seto that we'll soon know where Joey is and I promise that we'll bring him home soon."

Roland knew that what Bakura said and that soon a major battle was about to take place. He went to tell Seto what Bakura said and even if it did mean that Joey was going to be saved, Seto knew that others may lose their lives going into this battle.

Bakura told Marik and Yami what Roland called and told him and Marik said "It's time to visit a few old friends and bring them here to help fight Arkana." Then he started chanting and then both Yami and Bakura joined him and soon a portal to the Shadow Realm opened and they entered the shadows.

As they walked through the shadows, they finally found the one creature they were looking for and when Myju heard what Marik had to say, he agreed to go back and fight to end Arkana's evil reign. Then with Myju leading the way they went to find Ltop and he also agreed to help. Then all of a sudden the news that they were in the shadows and soon they had a visit from Kroh who was like the elder creature here and he wanted to know why they were there.

Yami then explained how Arkana was trying to take over in Domino and how he had one of their friends and they were torturing him to get what that evil bastard wanted. When Kroh heard the name of Arkana he got really huge and let out a horrible scream and then he started chanting and soon there were seven other creatures will to go back and help them stop Arkana. "We will help you, but you must agree to allow us to bring Arkana and who ever is with him back here to be sentenced to death for all the things he has done to some of the creatures and demons that dwell in the shadows."

Marik, Bakura and even Yami agreed and then Kroh said "We are to do as these three Yami's say and if anyone doesn't abide with their rules will answer to me and I will make your time in the shadows even more devilish then it already is."

Back at the abandoned house:

Arkana walked into the room where Joey was hanging and he made him wake up and as Joey opened his eyes he started screaming from the pain of losing his finger. He never felt it when Mimic of Doom cut it off but now he felt the horrible pain. "What have you done to me know?" Joey screamed.

Arkana laughed and he said "Well if your friends don't come through with my demands then we will cut off another part of your body and send to them. They have one day to comply with my demands so if I were you I start praying that they do just that."

Joey started laughing and that caused Arkana to stare at him and he then said "Why are you laughing when you should be begging me not to harm you again."

Joey then said "My friends won't let you get away with whatever you're trying to do even if you kill me it won't make them do what you want."

Just then Joey heard a very sinister voice and it said "Well then I will love cutting your body into pieces and sending them to the one person who has the ability to save you. That would be Seto Kaiba. He already has your finger and I bet that he's doing exactly as Arkana wants this very minute." Then he walked over and using shadow magic he caused Joey to fall asleep and have horrible nightmares of what he would do to him if no one came through.

Back in the Shadow Realm:

Marik stood beside the other two Yami's and he said "We know that Arkana has Panik, Bonz, Satake and Takaido working for him but we also know that he's waiting for someone else and that person is the one we need to find out who it is."

Then one of the lesser creatures started shaking and then he started changing colors and that's when Kroh said "I think that Ogur has figured who is the other person that is helping Arkana." Then Ogur settled down and with tears in his eyes he said "It's The Death Imitator and he's doing bad things to this Joey."

Bakura then said "We really need to figure out where they are holding Joey so that we can get him the hell out of there before they do anything else to him." Ogur said "There is an old house near the factory, that's where they have this Joey."

Yami then opened his link with Yugi and told him to tell Roland where they think Joey is being held and for him to get some men and get over there before they do anything else to Joey."

So as Yugi was telling Roland what Yami said, Bakura, Marik and Yami then went with the creatures from the Shadow Realm to intercept Arkana and his legion and hoped that they would be strong enough to stop them from completing his reign of terror.

As they left the portal and back into Domino they knew that Arkana was going to try to attack the Manor to get the machine. So Yami told Kroh that he and the other creatures needed to use their shadow magic to make a invisible shield to help keep Arkana and the others out till they were able to get there and maybe just maybe they would be able to stop this from getting so out of hand and innocent people could get hurt.

So as Kroh and the others put up the shield, Yami, Bakura and Marik got near enough to try some of their own magic to stop Arkana and the others from attempting to try to take over the Manor. As they all got into position Arkana and Mimic of Doom used their magic to attempt to take down the shield and that's when the others attacked them and the battle raged on.

Inside the Manor:

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all knew that something really big was going on outside the walls of the Manor but what it really was, well they didn't really know. In a way it was good that they didn't know because it would of scared the hell out of them.

Seto sat in the chair and prayed that Joey would be alright and that somehow he would be brought back home before anything could happen to him, then maybe he would had the chance to tell him exactly how he feels about him.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...The battle ends and they bring Joey home...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Yami and the others got near the Manor they could hear the sounds of Arkana and Mimic of Doom trying to get through the barrier and they hurried till they were close enough to start battling them. Kroh turned to Bakura and he said "Don't bring out Diabound because he would only hinder us in doing what we have to do to stop them."

Bakura reassured Kroh that he had never even thought of that, and then all of a sudden the creatures from the shadows started changing and Myju went first and he became half demon/half two headed dog, then Ltop went next and he changed into half demon/half eagle, then Ogur changed into half demon/half lizard and finally Kroh changed and he turned into half demon/half dragon and as he roared orders out to the others Arkana turned to see what was happening and he shouted out "We have company!"

Mimic of Doom then looked behind him and when he saw what was coming their way he started using some of his most powerful spells and some of them worked and they struck the demons and it did some damage but they kept coming.

Bakura, Marik and Yami all used some shadow magic of their own and helped take down Panik, Bonz, Satake and finally Takaido fell then Yami ran to the Manor and using magic he was able to go through the barrier and he hurried into the Manor to make sure that everyone was alright then he told Roland where Joey was and told him to take some men and go there and bring him home. With Yami's help they were able to leave the Manor and Roland raced to the abandoned house to get Joey.

When they got there, Joey was still unconscious and in really bad shape. They got him down and carefully put him in the car and Roland then raced to the Hospital to get him the medical care he so desperately needed.

The battle raged on and then they got the break they needed. Arkana's strength was fading and that's all it took for Kroh to order them to use every ounce of their magic to blast Arkana and Mimic of Doom and they took them down.

When it was all over, the shadow creatures changed back and as Yami, Bakura and Marik were thanking them they had Arkana and Mimic of Doom tied in bonds of shadow magic and they left with them and as they entered the portal to the Shadow Realm, Kroh turned to the Yami's and he said "That was more fun then we've had in a very long time.

Then he said "Yami, use your magic to bring Joey out of the trance, it will take a long time for him to recover but he will." Then they were gone.

The barrier came down and as Yami, Bakura and Marik raced into the Manor their lights were racing outside and they all held each other and tears ran down their faces. Seto stood there and then Marik said "We have to get to the Hospital, Yami you need to bring him back to the living."

As they raced to the Hospital, Seto ran into the room where Joey laid and he fell to his knees and started praying that God would bring Joey back to him and then Yami stood beside the bed and he started chanting and soon Joey opened his eyes and when he saw his friends standing around him he started to cry "Is it really over?"

Seto stood up and he said "Yes, it's over and now I have to say something to you that I should have said a long time ago. Joey I love you and want you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Joey had tears running down his face as he whispered "I love you too, but what about what has happened to me I'm not whole anymore. I want to stay with you but how can you want me after what they did to me?"

They others left the room and gave them their privacy to talk about things and that's when Seto told him "Listen I love you and don't give a damn I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and if you'll have me I want to marry you."

Joey then reached up with his good hand and he touched the side of Seto's face and he said "I accept your proposal and I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

They doctor then came in and he told Joey that if everything goes alright then in three day you can go home. I know that is the love of your friends and this very special young man that has made you want to get better, just keep it up and I'll come back later and see how you're doing."

When the doctor came back Seto was still there and he told the doctor "I'm not leaving here till Joey is discharged." The doctor smiled and said "That's fine with me and he's a very lucky young man to have so many people caring about him." He then walked out of the room.

Joey was discharged in three days and Roland drove them to the Manor where all of their friends were waiting to throw Joey a Welcome Home Party and it was the happiest time in Joey's life. He has finally come home to someone who loves and cares for him. Seto and Joey were married in a very private ceremony with only their friends in attendance and as he kissed Seto he said a silent prayer to thank not only God but everyone who fought to save him.

THE END……………

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, animegurl088, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again...


End file.
